Often, the presence or absence of color, or the presence or absence of a particular color, will indicate a quality level associated with a product, including a quality level or a characteristic associated with the colors of a solid object or a fluid. The ability to detect and classify by color in a manufacturing or assembly operation is a useful tool in assuring quality and in speeding production rates. Electrical devices, such as color sensors, that are operable to perform color sensing are valuable tools in testing, manufacturing, and assembly operations. Color sensors may be used for color monitoring functions in operations involving the production of products such as paint and textiles, and in color printing applications, where color control is a critical measure of quality in the produced product. In the food industry, color sensing is important to assure visual appeal of the product, such a color of a drink packaged in a transparent container, and may be used to detect contamination or other health related issues in food and beverage goods intended for human consumption. In addition, color sensors are often employed as an important part of medical processes and diagnostic testing, for example, in color sensing used in blood diagnostics, urine analysis, and color matching in dental applications.